


aphelion

by bornslippy



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornslippy/pseuds/bornslippy
Summary: a·phe·li·on:the point in the orbit of a planet, asteroid, or comet at which it is furthest from the sun.





	aphelion

**Author's Note:**

> there was a serious lack of dennis x reader especially stuff that was well... less fluffy lol
> 
> be warned this is REALLY dubcon. tried to leave this as gender neutral as possible so anyone could read it and enjoy it.
> 
> find me on tumblr and send me requests @ https://bornslippey.tumblr.com/

He’s made it a point to never be around you.

It’s always just Patricia who brings you your meals now or checks up on you - never Dennis. 

He tells himself he’s staying away for your own good, but even he knows it’s for his. Patricia has already given him several firm warnings and he _knows better_ than to let himself lose control with you; you’re for a higher purpose, not for his own. 

But now he stands quietly, hand trembling just ever so slightly as he reads and then re-reads again and again the note he carefully grasps between his thumb and index finger. He stands outside of the heavy wooden door that separates you from him, clutching the keys in his hand unsteadily. 

_’Lightbulb dead in the room. Be a dear and fix it, please and thank you._

_P.S. - Don’t do anything foolish.’_

It’s Patricia’s sweeping cursive that marks the classy stationary and he can practically hear her sharp voice in the back of his mind, especially the last part. It’s a warning. He’s been given an ounce of trust and he’s not to take a mile with it. 

You jump when you hear the dreaded noise of keys in the door, scurrying backwards on the cheap cot to press yourself up against the wall. You never knew who would be coming in next. The lady? The boy? Or perhaps someone you hadn’t even met yet. The worst was Dennis - he was violent unlike the others and you couldn’t predict him as easily as the others, and he others were already uneasy to predict.

The thought scratches itself out of your mind as the heavy wooden door swung open, bouncing off against the wall with force.

This time, it’s Dennis. You haven’t seen him since he’d last come in and hassled you for your lack of cleanliness and you feel a faint sense of fear beginning to prickle in the palms of your hands as they begin to sweat. He shoots you a glare from the corner of his eye and doesn’t bother to greet you. Dennis just simply goes up to the other side of the room and sets down the stepladder with a clatter, tossing the box of lightbulbs down on the other cot.

You watch him cautiously, not saying a word as he goes about his work. Your vision starts to wander to the door and it’s then you see it-

He hasn’t shut it all the way. A wide sliver of fluorescent light spills in from a lamp outside on a desk like a beacon guiding you out of your prison.

 

A spike of adrenaline rushes through you and you stare at the door, gaze flicking back to him as he bends down to grab the box of lightbulbs. You had to do it now, this was your first and most likely your last opportunity to escape at this point. Without another second of hesitation, you leap to your feet and make a sprint for the door, stumbling as you try to slow down enough to open it and get through it. 

Your sudden movement catches Dennis’ attention and he immediately takes action, snatching you by the forearm and easily yanking you back into the room before you’re even out of the door. Without thinking, you spin around and lash out with a closed fist.

The left side of his face is numb at first, but the pain starts to gradually come as the shock of what you’ve done eases away. His pale skin has now turned pink and agitated where you’ve struck him; It will not have been enough to bruise him, you don’t have the strength to do that. Without thinking, he’d let you slip out of his grasp and you use the opportunity to dash through the tiny office to the other door. 

You tug at the door, roughly jiggling the handle as fear began filling you. This door was locked too. Dennis was on you fast and angry, his large hand grabbing your wrist and twisting you around to push your back against the door, pinning your arm behind your back. 

You can’t help whine in pain, chest heaving as you feel yourself beginning to sob, realizing the massive mistake you’ve made. Dennis’ grip is crushing on your wrists as he chooses to instead pin them above your head against the door. His icy gaze bores into you as you weakly twist in his powerful grasp. 

There’s nothing that you can do except stare at him, your eyes blown wide with fear and adrenaline. He stays quiet for what feels like hours but is only just a few seconds. You can almost see the thoughts churning in his brain as he struggles and fails to control his temper. “You really shouldn’t have tried this.” He finally says, squeezing your wrists tighter. 

“I didn’t want to do this. Really, I didn’t.” Dennis pants, his chest steadily rising and falling at a quick pace from the energy he’s exerted to catch and pin you. 

You don’t move. You _definitely_ don’t speak. 

It’s a strange sick feeling that pools in your stomach and washes over you when Dennis adjusts your position to hold both of your wrists in one hand. The other hand, now free, travels to touch your cheek then trails down before resting on the side of your neck. His touch turns from the gentle pressure of his fingertips to suddenly a firm presence wrapped around your throat.

You’re trembling when he presses his body against your own and you can really feel just how much raw strength he has coursing through him. “Please,” You manage to whisper. You’re unsure if your voice is missing from fear or from the hand around your neck. “I won’t do it again- I promise! Just let me go…” Tears are hot in your eyes then soon hot on your cheeks as well once they brim and spill over. 

Dennis is obviously enraged by your actions but there’s also a strange hesitation in his expression as he feels himself beginning to lose all control. His hand falls from your wrist and he says nothing as he grasps your side, just above your hips. You squirm when he shakily moves his hand even further, sliding behind you to grasp at your ass. Dennis almost seems scared that he’s doing this, but there’s a desperate glint in his eye and you can tell he wants this more than anything, regardless of how hard he’s tried to keep away. 

There’s no going back now, he’s already crossed the point of no return.

You’re honestly shocked when he kisses you. It’s soft at first, hesitant almost before evolving with passion. You can’t help but wonder if he’s ever kissed anyone before, he seemed so appalled by any sort of dirt or bacteria that it wouldn’t surprise you if he hadn’t. 

Perhaps maybe one of the others had. The thought is quickly dismissed from your mind and you’re brought back to now. Something stirs inside of you and you find yourself melting into the kiss, retaliating. You’re not sure if it’s out of instinct and the will to survive or if you really want to kiss him back. 

It’s quick, chaste almost and he pulls back away from you with a dangerous expression on his face. The light is too dim in the small room to tell, but you can tell his face has turned red. 

Your regret it instantly. It was stupid to kiss him back, he’ll probably freak out on you now and your body’s never going to be found at this point- if there’s anything left of it. A million and five thoughts race through your head all at once and come to a complete stop when he suddenly grabs your upper arm and forces you to walk in front of him, forcing you back into the room with the cot. 

The door slams behind the two of you and he’s quickly on you again, kissing you feverishly now. He pushes you down onto the makeshift bed and pins an arm above your head before yanking your shirt up to expose your belly and chest. 

Dennis is strong and you don’t try to resist him when he pushes you down, your face flushing as you’re exposed to him. You’re terrified and aroused all at once as you watch him unbuckle his belt, fumbling with it before finally separating the buckle from the strap. 

“Your pants, get them off, please.” Dennis speaks no louder than a murmur but it still echoes off the bare walls of the basement room. You move instantly to tug the waistband of your bottoms down your thighs and you feel his lithic eyes watching you as every inch is revealed to him. 

He stares at you, hovering over your supine form with his weight resting on his powerful arms. Your legs are parted around him and he quickly tugs the clothing the remainder of the way down your legs and lets it fall to the floor in a small heap- He’ll worry about the mess later. He runs his hand across your belly and up your chest, breath hitching in his throat quietly as he touches you. You can feel that he’s hard when he rolls his hips against yours in an almost cautious way, like he’s unable to help himself but he’s still terrified of the contact. You’re almost bare against him, your underwear the barrier between the rough cloth of his slacks.

 _It’s not too late. Stop now._ Dennis’ head rings and he can’t tell if it’s his conscience telling him this or someone elses. It doesn’t matter at this point, he can’t stop himself now even if he tried.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Dennis says as he nuzzles into the crook of your neck, inhaling the smell of the plain soap on your skin. Rough fingers snag the waistband of your underwear and he pulls it down your thighs before running his touch up your inner leg. 

The feeling of his lips on your neck makes your back arch up off of the scratchy blanket, trembling as you feel pressure from him sucking on the delicate skin. His touch feels like a piece of hot iron on your skin and you roll your hips upwards as he touches your most sensitive areas. “Please.” Is all you can manage to sigh as you squirm against his grip. He’s so strong and you can tell he’s trying to be careful with you as best as he can. 

It’s terrifying and entrancing all at once.

“Please, don’t say anything.” He releases your neck momentarily to speak before sucking on it again in hopes of leaving a mark on you. He doesn’t care if the others see it. “Don’t struggle.” It’s clear he feels guilt about this but can’t stop himself, as if in a trance almost. He breaks away and pulls back to pull your underwear off over your foot and it joins your bottoms on the ground.

You lay still as he gazes down at you, hands over your head where he’d left them as your chest rises and falls rapidly. He can’t help but drink in the sight of how vulnerable you look and he nuzzles against your calf as he unbuttons his tight fitting pants. You stare at the bulge that’s plastered to his thigh and a spike of longing and apprehension stabs you in the gut. 

He’s back on you, mouth against yours in a heavy kiss before you can actually see what he pulls out. You only feel the pressure of something hard grinding between your legs, the evidence of your hopeless arousal slick against him. The friction is to die for and you grip him closer with your legs.

Momentarily he draws back and you gasp as you feel the head of his cock slip inside of you. He’s impatient, demonstrated in the way he sheathes himself in you fully without hesitation, simply a slow push until he’s settled completely inside of you. The stretch is painful but impossibly good and you squeeze your eyes shut, gasping in pain. 

He suddenly releases the grip on your wrists and you snake your arms around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. Dennis is completely still for several seconds before his hips begin to move, thrusting slowly but in one solid, complete motion that fills you to the brim. It’s painful almost, especially as he picks up the pace but your body accommodates him quickly as you become more and more aroused and you whimper into the kiss. 

Teeth catch your lower lip as he kisses down your jaw and latches onto your neck once more, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. You burn with pleasure as he leaves marks scattered across your shoulder and clavicle gasping at the feeling of him inside you.

Dennis ruts into you angrily, passionate and cruel all at once. The feeling of you around him is hot, wet and addictive and he knows that the price he’ll pay for this will have all been worth it. Patricia will crucify him, the others will shun him even more than they already have and he won’t give a single shit because the feeling of you squeezing around his cock is better than breathing. If he died tomorrow he wouldn’t care.

You cum unexpectedly when his hand suddenly grabs your neck again and squeezes, cutting off your airflow ever so slightly. Tears instinctively spill down your cheeks and the sight of your red face and wet eyes is quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Shivering and twitching around him, you gasp like you’re being drowned in a sea of darkness, hypnotized by Dennis’ panting in your ear as he continues to thrust.

Black spots dance in your vision and you squeeze your eyes shut desperately, fingernails clawing into the chore shirt that still his powerful back. You can’t believe that _this_ is how you die, in a basement cumming around someone choking the absolute shit out of you and it feels so good that you don’t even care. 

Just before you feel like you’re going to suffocate and pass out he seizes up and tries to hold back a strangled groan and it’s then you feel his grip let up on you. You cough and gasp for breath as your vision slowly returns. There are tears streaming down your face and you don’t know if it’s from pleasure or fear or both. Reality settles around you like a layer of dust as your high wears away, Dennis breathing heavily as he reaches completion. 

Fear spikes through you as you feel him pulling out of you and he immediately rolls off of the cot and begins to clean himself up. He’s disgusted with himself - even you can see as he tucks himself away and grabs his belt from off the bed before turning to you. The sight of you laying on the bed, shirt still hiked up to reveal your chest which is blotched with red and covered in marks that travel up your neck stirs desire and panic in him all at once. 

“I’m… Sorry.” He manages to finally say. You don’t respond - _can’t_ respond in your fucked out state. You stare at him, a mixture of fear and longing filling your gaze as you try to snuff out the anxiety rising in you. Was he going to kill you now? 

Dennis disappears into the bathroom and all you hear is the sound of running water for a few minutes before he reappears, towel in hand. He tosses the towel onto the foot of the bed and turns away, walking to the door.

Before he exits, he pauses to glance over his shoulder to meet your gaze as you rise into a sitting position, grabbing blindly for the towel. “Fix yourself.” Is all he says before wrenching the door open and stepping out of the room. You listen to the sound of the door locking shut and the doorknob jiggling as he double checks it before the sound of his footfalls on the concrete floor outside fade away into silence.

You’re left alone with your thoughts and a gray towel clutched with a death grip in your hands.


End file.
